Resurrection and Redemption
by The-3Charles2-Hunter
Summary: (AU) Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, dies saving his friends and defeats Kronos in the process. A millennium has passed. The Olympians are in need of their savior once again. What will he do when he is brought back to life? Will he live the life of a mortal instead? Death changes people. The world is in need of it's hero once again. The Titans are united aiming to conquer. (PG)
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Hi Guys! This is my very first fanfiction. Updates will be given to this chapter do not fret! Please review your thoughts.  
(Help needed PM ME)[**LEAVE A REVIEW] It tells me how much people would want me to continue or not. PLus, I will update faster too!**  
Short Summary: Percy Jackson is dead... dun dun dun!

-Thoughts are _in italics._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All right are to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Percy POV:  
"_Ugh_" I thought. I stared around expecting to see angels, instead I am looking at the ocean. I walked around for an hour not seeing anyone. I am all alone… I wish Annabeth was here with me. _Wise Girl _"Oh, wait." I said. I suddenly remember, I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and savior of Olympus. I am in Elysium. How did I get here, you ask? Did I forget to mention I died?

-Flashback-

Third Person POV:

_"Percy! Percy! Percy!"_

_Thunder booms outside. Battle cries could be heard everywhere. Suddenly, the room was quiet. It was too quiet. "WE HAVE COME TO-to-to!" Zeus yelled out only to choke on his words. There in the middle of council room lies Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan. Annabeth was holding the lifeless body of Percy and screaming out, "Why! Why! Why did you have to be such a SEAWEED BRAIN! I loved you, Percy. I can't be without you…please come back to me." Annabeth was letting every emotion pour out of her as she cried in Percy's chest. "I love you. I love you. Don't forget me." _

_"Annabeth, what happened here?", asked Athena. The Olympians had just flashed into the throne room and were in shocked at what lay before them. Poseidon screamed. "My son! My son! My dear boy!" "HADES! Bring him back to me!" Hades' face was grim. "Brother, we must obey the ancient laws. I will grant him, Elysium, right away. First, we must hold our council meeting."_

_The gods walked slowly to their respective thrones. Zeus was fidgeting with his master bolt, uncertain what to do. Poseidon shed tears after tears for his son. Hades sat patiently waiting for the meeting to start, but his face showed pain for the loss of his nephew. Athena had gone out to treat comfort her daughter. Apollo tried to keep the mood light, but was failing for he to loved his cousin dearly. Artemis was with her hunters explaining the aftermath of the war. Aphrodite had promised to make Percy's love life interesting and now she promised to herself to make sure Annabeth grief is short lived. Ares sat and stared blankly ahead. Hera and Hestia were in a little discussion at the hearth. Hestia's fire was very dim. Dionysus was summoning blue wine and drank away. The survivors of the war stood in the middle of the council room, nervously, and shifting their weight from side to side, waiting for the silence to end._

Thalia's POV:  
I was standing in the middle of the throne room with Phoebe and the Hunt. We had several members injured, but they were resting outside. I looked around the throne room to see that all the gods in a trance, a daze. I had heard the news. Percy, my cousin, is dead. I cried my heart out, but I knew Percy would want me to be strong. I stood firm in my spot. _Percy, you idiot. Why! WHY HERA! You just had to hold a grudge against Annabeth! I just had to be injured by your damn statue! Argh! _

Grover's POV:  
Percy is dead?! "blAHHHHHHH!" it's a trick I thought. I would imagine Percy, to be walking in with that big lopsided grin of his, but I knew I had to take it in. I can't feel my empathy link working with him. I could still do what I do best...eat the cans. I sniffle as I started chewing on my diet coke can. "Thalia." I watch Thalia with a growl on her face. _Oh boy, she has it worse then me. She looks like she is about to murder someone...oh boy. _

Tyson's POV:  
My big brother dead. I. no. Brother no dead. I believe in him. My brother. How will I tell mom? _I need a stick to whack someone. I can't take this anymore! _

Nico's POV:  
Percy is dead. I guess I can speak to him all I want now... Percy, I wish I could tell you how I felt. Now you're gone and I am here.

Annabeth's POV:  
My Seaweed Brain is dead. I wish... I wish I could have saved him.

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK (1 HOUR EARLIER)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy's POV:  
This is crazier than the time I jumped off the St. Louis Arch! I knew it too. Who in their right mind would charge at a Titan. Sure he was in a demi-god's body but still. Not to forget he can control time. I pulled out Riptide from my pocket. I uncapped my pen and "shink" my pen went from pen to sword form.

_"You dare challenge me, you fool! Drop your weapon and surrender to me before you regret this for the rest of your life!" growled Kronos._

"Come at me." I charged. Celestial Bronze and all against steel. Kronos swung at me, but I blocked it and countered with a backswing. Kronos side-stepped the strike, but I still caught him across the chest. Gold blood,ichor, poured out from this cut. Anger flashed in the eyes of Kronos. He soon went of the full offensive. I backed down slowly. I was giving up ground and I had to make up the ground I lost and fast too. I sent a feint at Kronos eyes before I sent Riptide through his chest. I was about to deal the finishing blow and I was suddenly caught mid-swing on my arch. Kronos has slowed down time. Kronos staggered a bit backwards and laughed at me. "You insolent fool. I am immortal. I will be back." Kronos charged at me with his scythe and I parried the blow, but I didn't see this coming. Kronos pivoted away from me and he stabbed me...right through the heart. Before this happened. I had use my powers to cause the water in his body to burst and erupt. Here we are and here I am. I had a scythe through my heart and Kronos is slowly turning to dust as his host body can no longer contain his form. "PERCY!" wait who said that. I feel darkness consuming me as I saw someone with gray eyes and blonde hair sprinted towards me. "Annabeth...I'm sorry." I whispered and close my eyes for the last time.

Annabeth's POV:  
I saw Percy and Luk-Kronos falling towards the ground. I ran as fast as I could towards him. I scooped up Percy and my eyes widen. There in the chest of Percy was Kronos' scythe. "no. no. NO. Percy!"(end of flashback) "LET THIS MEETING BE COMMENCED!" A loud voice ripped through my thoughts.

_"Let the meeting be commenced. I, Lord Zeus, am very grateful for the service you put to defend and save Olympus!" Cheers erupted. "Now, I will grant something that has not been done for many years. I shall award godhood to the finest heroes that had stood for the greater good today!" More cheers._

_"Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus is no longer with us." came out of Annabeth's mouth. "How can you be so happy! Percy is gone... Percy!" Every face in the throne showed one emotion: sadness. To the gods, their savior is now gone. A child of the Big Three fell. For the campers, this was their leader sure he wasn't always smart and had kelp for brains, but he was still their leader. For, his friends, this meant they lost a brother. _

_"Annabeth." Athena softly said. "Don't Annabeth me, mother! I did nothing I was right there. I.." Annbeth was crying and she couldn't hold in her tears. Her body was shaking with her sobs. Thalia slowly pulled Annabeth into a hug and Annabeth cried and cried into Thalia's shoulder. _

_"By the power invested in me! I, Lord Zeus, grant Tyson godhood for his outstanding service and he will have a new stick to use as the general of Poseidon's army! For, Clarisse La Rue, you will be granted godhood, and be the minor goddess of war. For, Nico di Angelo, you will be a minor god of death alongside your father. For, Grover, you will be the minor god of the wild! For, Annabeth Chase!" Zeus was giving out godhood left and right. Godhood for you. Godhood for you. Godhood for all of you! It would've been a time to laugh, but laughter is not even an option right now with this damp mood. "Do you accept heroes of Olympus?" Nico, Tyson, Clarisse, and Grover kneel down and spoke as one: We accept! Annabeth was a completely different matter. _

_Upon hearing her name, Annabeth stepped up in front of Zeus' throne. She isn't bowing, noted Athena. _

_"Lord Zeus." "Yes, Annabeth." "I have a single request. I do not wish to be goddess, but I will accept if you agree to my terms." "You dare refuse my generous offer! You are to be a goddess of architecture! "Zeus snapped. "Please swear on the River Styx." Annabeth was fighting back tears that were already swelling up in her eyes."I swear on the River of Styx to accept your demand if it is a reasonable request."Zeus firmly stated. "I...wish..."_

* * *

I am sorry about all that rush stuff! The Back story is really needed. I will fix it, I promise. This chapter is a test to see what everyone thinks first. It is a test. It is not perfect..yet! sorry. I will be updating this very soon after 25 reviews. **THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE. VOTE! :)**

**Hey, Blackjack. Yeah? Boss. Do you know why a room full of couples would be empty? No boss. BECAUSE THERE IS NO SINGLE PERSON THERE LOL! :) Review for me please. It Lets me know if this story is in high demand or not. Thank you very much! Voting ends in a week. Don't worry. Chapter 2 will be up ASAP  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Hello! Charles here. Thank you for all the reviews and views guys! It means a lot. This is Chapter Two of Resurrection. Enjoy :)  
Leave a review down below. Like, Follow, Download.  
**Vote on my Poll Please. I have 13 Voters so far.  
ALMOST FORGOT. All rights to Rick Riordan. I do not own Percy Jackson in any shape or form. **

This chapter is still a BACKSTORY. (Next Chapter will be crazy) (FOLLOW to be updated)

* * *

_"Lord Zeus." "Yes, Annabeth." "I have a single request. I do not wish to be goddess, but I will accept if you agree to my terms." "You dare refuse my generous offer! You are to be a goddess of architecture! "Zeus snapped. "Please swear on the River Styx." Annabeth was fighting back tears that were already swelling up in her eyes."I swear on the River of Styx to accept your demand if it is a reasonable request."Zeus firmly stated. "I...wish..."_

Annabeth's POV:

"I wish for Percy to be brought back to life." I stated. I looked up into the blue eyes of Zeus. I saw pain and grief. _Was that worry. _I knew where this was going, but I wasn't going to like it!

"Annabeth." Zeus softly said. I didn't dare waver in my stare for the fear of losing Percy for good will be true if I did.

There was a flash of light in the room. The gods looked shocked, but my mom was the first to recover. "The Fates. Why are you here?" worry laced Athena's words. _Why are they here?, _I thought. "We have come to remind you before you do anything foolish to mess with fate. You are bound by the Ancient Laws! You must obey them! Perseus Jackson will not be brought back to life." One of the three Fates pulled out a sea-green string from their pocket. _What does that have to do with anything. _"This represented the life of Perseus Jackson." The Fate held up not one, but two pieces of the string. Perseus does not belong on this life anymore. Do not temper with fate or else." Suddenly, the Fates walked up to Poseidon and laid in his hands the lifeline of his son. In that moment, another flash of light appear, blinding all of us. The Fates were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

"Annabeth." I glanced across the room until my eyes settled on Hades. Lord Hades looked at me with his dark black eyes, before I saw something I did not expect to see in Hades. _Pity. _I felt a knot in my stomach. _What is going on?_ "I will allow you to see him in Elysium, but be warned that death changes people." Silence ensues.

"Annabeth...do you want to follow through with this. It will be much easier if you do not see him." Athena looks me in the eye. Gray to Gray. One stormy gray like a hurricane and the other cloudy gray like on a cloudy day. "I shall endure, mother." "Emotions will cloud your judgement."

"Annabeth, please step this way." Hades said as he waved his hand. A portal appears right next to the daughter of Athena. The portal was dark and moving. Staring at the portal for too long will make you dizzy. "This leads to the person you seek. Think of him very hard and this will lead him to you. Again, I warn you daughter of Athena. Death changes people."

**Third Person's POV:  
**The room is completely silent now. _Why would Annabeth do this to herself. Seeing Percy again will only break her heart._ Annabeth took a step towards the portal until..._What you seek may not be what you find. _A dark and cold voice filled the room. "WHO IS THAT!" "WHAT!" "WHO'S THERE!" Everything was in chaos. Swords were drawn. Eyes darted acrossed the room scanning every part of the room from the hint of dust in the corner of the floor to the ceiling roof. "Silence!" Zeus shouted with one hand raised. "Make your choice now daughter of Athena." with that Annabeth walked right into the portal and disappeared from view.

**Percy's POV:  
**I haven't been in Elysium for that long, but it was getting really lonely. I was staring at the ocean in front of me. The waves were really coming in now. The crest of the waves were so beautiful. So perfect and gray..._Like Annabeth's eyes. _I wish she is doing well and had moved on. "AHHHH!" I fell off the log I had been sitting on that was on the beach for some time now. _What is that? _I reached into my pocket. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a teal t-shirt, and black and white converse. I felt something in my pocket and I knew what it was. _Anaklusmos, Riptide. Wait, why did I still have it- _My train of thought was disturbed when I saw what was in front of me. A portal of some kind and out stepped someone I never thought I would have the chance to see her again. Gray meets sea green. Standing in front of me

_Annabeth._

**Annabeth's POV:  
**_Percy. _Tan skin and jet black hair that fell into his sea-green eyes. I'd know that face anywhere,Hades was right. If I thought of Percy hard enough it would lead me to him. I ran up to him to see his eyes widen in shock. "Annab-oof!" was all Percy could get out of his mouth as I quickly tackled him to the ground. I felt something run down my cheek, stream of tears were flowing down the side of my cheek as I soak it all in. Percy is right here in front of me.

**Percy's** **POV:**  
_Annabeth. It's Annabeth. _I felt something warm fall on my face. Annabeth was crying. I lifted up one hand to her face and pushed a strand of gray hair behind her hair. **[A/N I know Annabeth is blonde, but remember how she received a gray of strand from holding the sky]** I wiped away her tears and stared deeply into her eyes. "Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Seaweed Brain. I missed you."

"Ditto. Annabeth we need to talk."

"Percy, please let me stay like this for a while." Annabeth lowered her head and laid down on top of me. Her head buried deep in my chest.

"Annabeth, please don't make this harder for the both of us." I tried to be strong, but my voice quavered.

"Percy-" "Shhh." I put a finger to her lips. _Soft lips. Stop it PERCY. You need her to move on not be hung over. _I smacked myself on the cheek and I could feel the blood rising up my cheeks.

"Annabeth. I died." "Percy-" "ANNABETH! Stop it! Stop! Just stop. Annabeth you need to move on. I AM DEAD! I saved Olympus. You have no more worries now! You can go to college. You can be an architect. Annabeth, live please live. Live for me. I know that it will be hard, but I can't do this to you. I can't do it to you. I love you, but Annabeth this is impossible. You need to go, please. I will live here and you need to be ahead out there. I will not hold you back any longer."

"PERCY! DON'T YOU DO DARE! I L-" "You were my mortal point, Annabeth." I said softly, "But I am not there with you Annabeth. I am no longer alive. My mortal point is gone. The curse of Achilles is no more. Let me go. You need to be there not here. Let me go Annabeth."

"I will always remember us, Percy."

"Stay safe, Wise Girl."

"Goodbye. Annabeth." with those words I saw Annabeth get up off of me. I slowly picked myself up off the sand. I dusted off the grains of sand that were tangled in my jeans. Annabeth was just staring at me lost in thought. I felt myself in a trance before "Πάντα στην μνήμη" Annabeth whispered softly into my ear. I stared at her wondering what that meant, but before I could open my mouth she was gone. _Always in memory._ _Always in memory. _I thought. A white light filled my eyes. I blinked as fast as I could trying to get my eyes adjusted. _A monster. No. This is Elysium. _I tried to speak, but my tongue betrayed me. I can see the stars tonight. My favorite constellation with her black silky hair on the side. I forgot how beautiful she was. _  
_

**Thalia's POV:**  
I am patiently waiting for Annabeth to come out of that portal. _What is she doing. _It has been an hour now. I wonder what was taking so long. I hoped she didn't do anything foolish like try to bring back Percy. As I glanced at the portal, I saw a long leg step through. _Annabeth. She's back. _"Annabeth!" I called out as I see her entire body come into view as she stepped away from the portal. I stopped halfway to her. I saw something in her eyes that made me nervous. Her gray eyes, once shiny, now dull. She glanced at me and gave me the I-will-tell-you-later face. I nodded as she shuffled her feet towards Zeus.

"I decline Lord Zeus." _Wait...didn't she swear on the River of Styx to accept my father's gift. _Annabeth walked slowly over to the silver eyed goddess. Annabeth kneeled down in front of Artemis' throne. Her gray eyes never left the floor until. _She wouldn't! I remembered how Grover once told me that Annabeth thought about joining us. Grover found a a brochure in Annabeth's backpack. It was about the Hunters of Artemis. I remembered what it said on the brochure. The front read, A WISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE! Inside were pictures of young maidens doing hunter stuff, chasing monsters, shooting bows. There were captions like: HEALTH BENEFITS: IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! and A BOY-FREE TOMORROW!  I have a new sister.  
_

* * *

**Time Skip: 30 Years. A** **full thirty years has passed.**

_In the past, 30 years. Technology greatly improved, but nothing has changed. Everything relies on electricity now. As for the greeks, fewer demi-gods were born, but there were demi-gods nonetheless. Camp-Half Blood stood against time and survived. Chiron was now the director of camp. Nico rarely left the underworld, but he would occasionally visit Thalia and camp. Nico was very busy helping out Hades, but not a single day flew by where he forgot about Percy. Grover traveled across the globe telling tales of the earth and how to protect it. Clarisse La Rue. Clarisse was in charge of keeping the demi-gods on their toes and prepared against any foe. The camp did not have the same atmosphere anymore with its joy and games anymore, as more and more monsters keep appearing on quests. As for Annabeth and Thalia..._

**Third Person's POV: (On the outskirts of Maine)**

In western Maine, two demigods were locked in battle with a powerful monster. The Chimera was seeking something, but the two demigods did not care, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena were on a mission and they were not average demigods. They were the huntress of Artemis, sent by Artemis to destroy the monster that was terrorizing the land,but were fighting a losing battle against the powerful foe.

Just as hope was slipping away, a group of teenage girls wearing silver parkas and combat boots emerged from the woods, their bows were loaded with gleaming silver arrows aimed straight at the Chimera. A silver eyed twelve year old girl, stepped forward, and gave a signal with the wave of her hands and the hunters began firing arrows at the monster who was now glistening the night with silver arrows poking out of his skin. The lion head leaned back and roared in anger. "ROARRR!" Smoke started coming out of its mouth and sparks soon followed. The temperature suddenly increased and out of the Chimera's mouth came a spewing, fire red flames aimed directly at the twelve year-old only to watch the flames glanced off of the girl. **  
**

"You dare attack our mistress!" A voice called out from behind the shield that was plastered with the face of Medusa. A girl with spiky black hair and a black leather jacket stood up from her shield. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her black t-shirt that said Death Rules. "Thalia! Watch out!" A girl with long curly blonde hair wearing an identical silver circlet on her head tried to warn her friend only to see Thalia being knocked off her feet into a tree by the Chimera's goat head. The tall blonde girl winced as her friend landed with a smack.

"Surround it carefully! Stay away from it's snake tail and head. Watch the flames, huntresses!" with those words the twelve year-old girl suddenly looked like she is eighteen with her auburn hair braided neatly showcasing her beauty. The girl snapped her finger and a silver chariot pulled by golden deer with silver horns homed in where the girl stood. The girl climbed on the chariot and rode above the fighting ground. She pulled out her hunting bow and drew back a silver arrow and fired. The Chimera tried to run, but each escapable exit was blocked by the hunters. The Chimera roared out in anger only to find its greeting. "Fttt. Fttt. Fttt." The Chimera fell down to the ground dead, and in its gaping mouth a bouquet of silver arrows.

"Annabeth! Phoebe! Take Thalia and treat her wounds. Set up camp here. I will be back soon. Something strange is happening. Last week, we fought against the Nemean Lion and the Lernaean Hydra! There must be something coming up if the children of Echidna are suddenly appearing more and more frequently. I must tell the council of what is occurring here."

"My lady." The tall, lean blonde walked over to where her leader was hovering. "When Thalia and I found the Chimera we thought it was searching for something, but we did not know what." "Remember how on our way here we destroyed the monster's camp. Do you think the Chimera was searching for it?"

"Lady Athena." Artemis stared from her chariot into the stormy gray eyes of her lieutenant. _She's calculating, thinking ahead. She is definitely a daughter of Athena. _"I suppose you have an idea of what is going on Annabeth and I do too. It is time we have a meeting on Olympus again. Take care of your sisters."

In a blinding light, Artemis flashed herself to the throne room on Olympus. _Ahh Home. _She thought. _The peaceful times are coming to an end. It seems my grandfather has managed to gather enough of his essence to form without a mortal host. He has convince the monsters to join his side. However, he does not have someone to defy him. Perseus. __  
_

* * *

Change may come be warned. Underline parts are parts from the book itself.

* * *

Yes, I did change the time skip to 30 years. Also, yes I have also decided to update chapter one again. It will be a little bit longer, but it will not affect the story in any drastic way.  
**POLL on my profile please vote. Love+Percy+Fatal Flaw= Twister [Leave a review- More Reviews=Quicker Updates] Sorry guys. Chapter Three will be up tomorrow I hope. If I can get help from my beta testers. My weak point is writing emotional parts, but I will improve slowly. Again I'm sorry if this feels rush for you. I need to get my points across the board. Opinions are always welcome! Comment down below and Vote on my Poll!  
Current Poll Results:  
Artemis: 24%  
Zoë: 24%  
Bianca: 13%**

(I am a fan of any ship.)  
**Trivia:**  
**Who is Nancy to Percy?**  
**Leave an answer down below! Winners might get a teaser from me before I publish anything.**


	3. Chapter 3: Urgent AN

**MUST READ PLEASE FOR MY UNDERSTANDING**

**Hello. Thank you for reading my chapters so far. I was wondering if you guys want me to update my chapters over my teasers or leave my teasers and just update it over my teaser. Leave a review please.**

**ALSO, on a side note please leave your votes in the comment section below or PM me or visit my profile to actually see the Poll! (OMG It affects the storyline!) PLUS Enjoy this story everybody. I am thinking about writing a new story. Do you guys want me to continue this current story while writing a new one or finish this one first?**

**(NUMBER TWO) My brother and I were talking and we found out this: I am not your average happy ending author. I like to think realistically sorry... Percy may sound like a jerk in that last chapter and I am sorry if I upset any of you. Percy had to be like that to let Annabeth go and move on. :) Sad, but true. This opens up doors for Artemis, Zoe, Bianca, Annabeth again, Thalia, Piper,Reyna and maybe even Phoebe. haha.**  
**So anyways, thank you for reading this author's note. Have a great day! See you all tomorrow!**

Conclusion:  
I have decided to post full chapters from now on. I will send TEASERS to only my FOLLOWERS! Thank you.

P.S. Third Person POV or different characters POV

* * *

**Sorry for like going on and on. Hey Blackjack!**

_Yeah, boss?_

How do you outsmart a hydra?

_I don't know, boss._

You don't. 5 heads are better than one! haha

_You are so stupid boss._

You want sugar cubes or not!

_I love you boss even if I get weird out by you swinging your arms while walking._

Shout out to everyone that left a review and followed me. Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4: News

**lo9Hello, ladies and gentleman. I am grateful for all the views my story is getting. S4S? hehe. Thank you for reading and enjoy.  
Polls will close this WEEK! Results as of now: Artemis and Zoë are tied with 10 votes a piece!  
I will write an alternate ending at the end so do not fret.  
(Shout out to Hans50  for letting borrow a scene from his story Perseus Jackson: Monster Shifter) **

**Two days until update for now. I have school starting soon and my time for writing would be very limited. Wish everyone good luck in school or your jobs. Enjoy your day for today is a gift. That is why it is called the present. **

YES! haha! Scream in Joy! Now for Chapter 3: Good or Bad

* * *

_**Recap: **_

In a blinding light, Artemis flashed herself to the throne room on Olympus. _Ahh Home_. She thought. T_he peaceful times are coming to an end. It seems my grandfather has managed to gather enough of his essence to form without a mortal host. He has convince the monsters to join his side. However, he does not have someone to defy him. Perseus. _

**Throne Room: (Olympus) **

Zeus growled. "What is your reason for calling all of us daughter!" All the gods were flashing in now. All twelve Olympians, Gods and Goddesses all looking at Artemis in confusion before sitting down in their thrones. Artemis looked straight into her dad eyes with a hard glare.

"I have my reasons, father. On my hunt I have met the Chimera, Nemean Lion, and the Hydra! All in the same week or more! Something is at works here." Artemis said with a straight face trying to control her anger, ignoring all around her except her dad.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked with a puzzled look.

"I think a stronger power is behind this. Echidna is moving father. She would not have ask her children to attack us continuously." Artemis said with concern.

Zeus glared at his daughter, narrowing his eyes as he spoke. "You must have subdued the monsters if you are here then Artemis. This meeting is adjourned! There is nothing to discuss if you can handle it daughter! We have been at peace for 30 years now! Surely no one would dare make a move after the Second Titan War. Echidna would be a fool if she tries to attack us. She should be grateful we let her live for so long. Her only job is to make heroes worthy by letting them best her children in combat."

"Father! On our way to stop the Chimera we came upon a camp of monsters. They seemed organized and poised as a unified threat! This is new, father. A few months ago, there has been various monster attacks throughout the country. It started off as small and we thought that it was just the remains of the Kronos' troops. But instead they have been more and more attacks, as they seem to keep increasing each day. We have to be prepared. " Artemis retorted.

Before, Zeus can snap back, Poseidon suddenly fed up with the bickering between his brother and niece shouted for them to stop. "STOP!" All eyes turn towards the sea god. Poseidon was leaning back on his throne and his eyes were facing upwards towards the ceiling of the throne room lost in thought; before turning his attention back to the council, Poseidon was wearing a depressed face. Poseidon had dark circles under his eyes showing he did not sleep for quite some time now ever since Percy's death. Everyone knew Percy's death had a huge impact on the sea god. As Poseidon turn towards Zeus everyone saw the red in Poseidon's sea green eyes that were in a turmoil.

_Sigh_. "Brother, Artemis has a right to be concerned and she does have a point." Some gods nodded in agreement. "Over the course of these years , I have noticed stirrings in the trenches of the oceans full of monster activity." Poseidon mused, rubbing his beard in thought. Everyone looked at Poseidon with worry. "It seems someone or something is whispering into the ears of our foes."

"Oh no." Hephaestus suddenly gasped and looked very was as white as snow. Everyone shifted their gaze from the sea god to the god of forges.

"What is wrong, nephew?" Poseidon asked worriedly noticing the beads of sweat developing on his nephew's forehead.

Hephaestus suddenly found interest in the floor of the throne room. Avoiding any contact as he looked straight down and mumbled, "Typhonhasescaped."

"I am sorry but could you repeat that, son." Zeus questioned.

Hephaestus began twirling his thumbs and started tinkering with his bracelets before nervously looking up into the eyes of Zeus and said slowly, "Typhon has escaped his prison." The room erupted in chaos as soon as Hephaestus finished speaking.

"WHAT?!"

"Impossible!"

"How could this be!"

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

"Are you kidding me!"

"How did he escape!"

"WE LOCKED HIM UP!"

"Shit, just got real!"

"Who dares save him!"

"Enough!" Zeus thundered. "It is time for us to prepare for war! We must capture Typhon before he runs amock!"

All the gods were still stunned at the news of Typhon escaping, but quickly shut up. _What else can be worse? t_hey thought. Little did the Olympians know they were speaking too soon.

"Well, now we know why monsters are attacking and it seems they are simply following orders? But why would they risk saving Typhon? Surely, they must know well that we have Poseidon to fight with us fully this time." Athena asked a bit annoyed. She hated not being able to figure things out.

"Artemis my dear, I believe I owe you an apology, but please explain to us what happened in Maine exactly." Zeus asked turning to his daughter.

Everyone looked a little surprised that Zeus admitted his mistake, but they were rather impressed that he did. A tiny grin formed on Artemis before she turned to her dad. Artemis nodded understandingly, "My hunters and I arrived at the location of the Chimera in search of it, but instead we found a hoard of monsters that were setting up camp. As my hunters were ready to enter the camp and rid the monsters, I detected the Chimera very close nearby. I sent my two lieutenants ahead of me to try and stop it. I ordered my hunters to aid them after we destroy the camp full of monsters. As my hunters and I finished off the monsters, we quickly went to aid my lieutenants, Annabeth and Thalia. When we reached them, they were fighting the Chimera, but they were on the losing side of the battle and my hunters quickly entered the fray. As we slew the Chimera, I decided to call this meeting to inform everyone of the recent events. However, as I was about to leave Annabeth told me an idea that I thought was highly possible. She told me this and I wonder if everyone here thinks the same way. When was the last time the Chimera, Hydra, and Nemean Lion appear? Echidna has to be on the move. No, she is on the move now. If Typhon escape is somehow related to her and then we must assume the worst."

Athena spoke up finishing Artemis trail of thought, "The last time Echidna and Typhon were together in a war was the Titan War. So she is using her children to ward us away. If she had rescued her husband then only one person that would know how to use them well and aid them." Artemis was smiling at her sister,happy that she figured it out; her sister has drawn up the same conclusion she had. Athena glanced at Artemis who just nodded her head. They turned towards their father and spoke as one, "Kronos."

The room suddenly seemed a little darker and a green mist was emitting from Apollo. Apollo suddenly stood up and opened his mouth as green mist poured out from his mouth and surrounded him. In a dark and strong voice Apollo spoke:

_**The fallen has risen to his feet  
**_  
_**A decision to answer the call in defeat  
**_  
_**A single choice shall end his days  
**_  
_**And one shall perish at his sons' hand  
**_  
_**He who fell will make his stand**_

As Apollo said his last words, Apollo crumpled back into his throne. All hell broke loose afterwards. Questions and Arguments broke out between the Olympians.

Zeus was getting fed up and stoop up from his throne. "Silence!" Zeus boomed. "We must figure out what this prophecy means. We can not waste time by arguing among ourselves! This would be perfect time for our enemy to strike us! Let us find out what this means. We must be united."

"I believe that the fallen is referring to Kronos, but as to _**A**_ **_decision to answer the call in defeat, _**I can not wrap my mind around it." Athena remarked.

"That would be quite easy. Who else has faced Kronos and loss? It is none other than our hero, Perseus, who fought against Kronos and lost in the last Titan War." Poseidon said calmly, hope noticeable in his words as he spoke.

"I could've figured that out myself. I didn't need Kelp Head over here to do it for me." Athena said angrily.

"I do not question your wisdom, Athena. I wish for this peace as much as everyone. We need my son again." Poseidon said calmly, not reacting to the shocked faces around him, staring at the sea god. They can't believe he didn't react in anger towards Athena.

"We're screwed." Ares said with a groan. "We can not bring back Perseus without breaking the ancient laws!"

Hades stood up from his throne. "No we are not! Haven't you heard the prophecy? There is a chance that we can win, but we need to prepare and do a few things first. Brother, I believe something is getting heavy in your pocket." Hades said. Everyone stared at Hades with a puzzled look.

The Olympians all looked at Poseidon as realization dawned into his eyes. Poseidon reached slowly into his back pocket and pulled out a sea green string that was once in two pieces, but were slowly mending back." The Olympians eyes widen in surprise, but soon hope glistened in their eyes.

"It appears even the Fates and Ancient Laws can not bound me from coming to get someone that does not belong in the land of the dead." Hades said with a smirk on his face.

Poseidon looked at his brother, hope shining in his sea green eyes. "You don't mean…?" He asked.

Hades nodded his head up and down, smiling widely. "Yes. We have to bring back Percy from Elysium."

* * *

**Outside of Mount St. Helens (During meeting at Olympus):**

A shadow lurked in the woods watching an entry way. "Now now, Sonny. Be patient, you will be able to meet your daddy soon enough." A raspy voice said. "The time has come for us to be reunited again." "Ah, sister-in-law. How nice of you to join us here."

A figure approached the voice showing off her wavy hair they were moving on their own before coming to a stop and respond in a cold voice. "Be quiet, Echidna I am only doing this for my brother."

"I understand fully well Kampê." Echidna said narrowing her snake-like eyes.

"Relax sister. Let's free my brother and your husband and get revenge against the gods." Kampê said glaring back.

"Shh. Such false claims from the gods, saying they cast my husband down into Tartarus. The gods are also very foolish in having automatons guard the entry way. Fools." Echidna smiled revealing her fangs glistening white in the night.

"Let us overpower them sister for they are no match for the Jailer of Tarturus and the Mother of all Monsters." Kampê said with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

Kampê and Echidna rushed in on the unsuspecting automatons quickly subduing their prey and cast them aside like nothing. Kampê's two poisonous twin scimitars glistened green in the night. The automatons that she had slash open stood no chance against her as they slowly crumbled to dust.

"Amazing, as expected from you." Echidna said as she looked up from the automaton that she had just destroyed and got up on her feet licked her teeth leaving the automaton to the Hydra to rip to pieces from limb to limb. Kampê didn't even respond as she wasted no time charging at the locks on the hidden door and slashed in open right down the middle; Echidna snaped her finger and a hellhound ran forward until it disappeared into the shadows. "This will get the rest of them if there are any left. Those who survive will have to deal with us. Let's go sister."

Kampê and Echidna entered the door and stared down the hall. There is no one in sight or even anything in sight. Kampê just laughed at what she saw. _Nothing. Just an empty hallway with dim lights lighting up the pathway that led them to a room._

"The gods are too relaxed. Haha. They will be in for such a rude awakening sister, when your husband awakens from his 30 year slumber. Haha." Kampê said between laughs. As the two sisters made their way down the hall walking into a dark and cold room where they saw Typhon locked in a small jail cell with long chains latched to his feet and hands.

"Brother." Kampê muttered looking at Typhon was laid on the ground of the cell not stirring.

"Dear." Echidna whispered.

"Echidna?" Typhon mumbled rolling on one side to face them. The clouds or mist surrounding Typhon suddenly got a little brighter.

"Quick let us qucikly take down Typhon before the gods realize we are here. Kampê break the cell open and let's go." Echidna ordered. Soon the jail cell holding Typhon was cut into pieces by Kampê's scimitars. "Hurry." Kampê hissed as Echidna entered the cell and carried her husband out on one of her shoulders. Echinda and Kampê each carried Typhon on a shoulder as they hurriedly exited Mount St. Helens and disappared into the night. "Stay safe, dear." Echinda cried out before exiting the place. "The gods will never know what hit them now! Lord Kronos will surely be pleased." Kampê screamed in delight. The trio slowly made their way and disappeared in the forests leaving no trace that they had been there in the area except for the automatons laying on the ground with gaping holes in their bodies. A pair of eyes watched the trio disappear, before thinking carefully as the figure rubbed his chin thoughtfully, _ I came too late, but the gods and camp must be warned. _The figure slowly turned and walked in the opposite direction of the trio towards Long Island.

* * *

_Hey Guys, Charles here. Thank you for reading and following my story.  
I love you all.  
Shout out to **Hans50** for giving me tips and letting me borrow one of his scenes that I used in the throne room. Check out his stories! They are simply amazing!  
-Perseus Jackson: Monster Shifter_

_Sorry Guys, random followers that follow this story will get teaser. Want to improve your chances? Well leave a review down below.  
I am assuming most of you guys are from UK or USA. So anyways, I will posting mostly close to PST around either 5 or 7pm!_

I know you guys are probably wondering why automatons are guarding the cell. Well it is Hephaestus forge!"

**Poll Results: (Polls close this week.)**_  
Artemis- 10_

Zoe- 10

Bianca-7

* * *

_**Who is Chiron's mother?  
Winner wins Teaser:)  
PM to win **_


End file.
